


Domestic Bliss

by Omorka



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Het, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to treat a lady gently when you're super-strong; it takes a special kind of woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Back in the old days, when everyone loved the superheroes, there had been groupies, and it had been a problem. He'd enjoyed the attention, sure, but he'd never taken one to bed. Not because of his super-virtue, mind - oh, he didn't want to ruin anyone's reputation, but he knew how to be discreet, and if it was what she wanted, he didn't think it was exactly a scandal to make love to a willing lady. No, it was because he knew what would happen if he lost control, even for a split-second. And "split" was exactly the word he didn't want to think of, there. Even a too-tight embrace from him would break any normal woman's bones. When he'd first realized that, in his teens, he'd had nightmares about it for months. One girlfriend in college had suggested bondage as a way around it, but they never found anything strong enough to hold him back.

He'd just about decided he was doomed to, if not celibacy, a lifetime of pleasing his lady very gently and then letting her talk dirty to him while he took care of himself, when _She_ insinuated her way into his life.

It wasn't just about the sex. She was strong, and witty, and she took no guff from him or anyone else. He could talk to her, and because she was a hero, too, he could talk about the things he couldn't discuss with even the most understanding mundanes, because she'd been there. She'd put her life on the line to stop crime as often as he had, although not always as spectacularly. She was brave, and she was caring, and he fell in love with her for that, not her body.

But oh, she was beautiful. And oh, God, was she good in bed.

He didn't have to worry about overpowering her with his strength. He didn't have to worry about breaking her. She couldn't be broken. Any time he lost control - and she made him lose control, over and over and over - she just bent, and if he was too rough, she just thinned herself out of his grip and glared at him, and they started over again.

Once, he mentioned the old flame who had suggested she tie him up. Helen frowned at him for bringing up an old girlfriend, then got a very thoughtful look. That night, he found his arms tied to the headboard with a loop of her wrist, tight and flexible, but very strong indeed. It worked fine, until he broke the headboard. They laughed about that one for weeks.

When the legal actions forced them into hiding, their bedroom was one of the few refuges from the cold, gray world they had. He came home, tired from a job he never wanted, to his wife, tired from the strain of a young daughter, too young to know not to use her powers. Some days they spent the entire evening just hunting for little Violet. But eventually they'd be alone, and here they were still themselves, still Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl instead of the Parrs. Here they were still superheroes, because in the heat of passion, they couldn't be anything other than who they really were together.

They came together like an unstoppable force meeting an infinitely yielding object, and her hands were _everywhere_.


End file.
